


Soft

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is bi, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fight Me Bioware, Fluff, bi!cassandra, cassandra x f!inquisitor, cassandra x fem!inquisitor, cassandra x female!inquisitor, cassandra x inquisitor, orlesian inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: Melodie recites a poem to Cassandra and there is an admission for the first time.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Soft

Fingers drifted lazily across bare skin, languid and gentle. A soft sigh escaped gently parted lips which tugged into a smile. “That tickles,” Cassandra whispered.

Melodie raised herself up onto her elbow and breathed a laugh though her fingers did not cease. Along the curve of the hip, across an expanse of soft belly, along firmly muscled arms, anywhere they could go, they did. Lips pressed to a bare shoulder, mumbled against the skin there, “I cannot resist.” The fingers continued their ghosting path, leaving nothing untouched, and the lips began their own path up to the crook of the neck. “’Her skin glows with the light of flame, more precious and fuller than brilliant amber’” she whispered, eyes drifting along her lover’s body which did indeed seem to glow in the flickering warmth of the fire.

“A poem? Now?” Cassandra huffed a laugh, and Melodie could practically feel the eye roll.

Melodie smiled and kissed Cassandra’s neck again, savoring the moment. Her hand came to rest atop Cassandra’s hip, her thumb drawing small circles against the skin. “Hush,” she chastised. Cassandra laughed again but conceded with a wafting of her hand. “Merci, mon ange.” Melodie moved to rest her cheek atop Cassandra’s shoulder, her eyes trained on the movement of her hand. After a dramatic clearing of the throat, she continued:

_It is nearly impossible to put into words  
the breadth of her allure  
from those hazel eyes which bid me bonjour  
to the voice as welcoming as songbirds _

“Ugh,” Cassandra huffed. “That is so cheesy.”

Melodie huffed back and flicked her lover’s hip. “Fiche-moi la paix,” she grumbled.

“What does that even mean?” Cassandra laughed.

“Mon dieu, Cassandra.” Melodie could not help the giggle that bubbled from her chest which was echoed in Cassandra’s own laugh. Clearing her throat once more, she exasperated, “May I continue?” with a broad gesticulation.

Cassandra snorted and cast a look over her shoulder. “Who is the author?”

Another huffed “mon dieu” and Melodia swatted Cassandra’s bare ass playfully. “I did of course.”

“Oh.” Warm hazel eyes blinked wide with surprise, cheeks darkened with embarrassment. “I…” A shy, warm smile spread against her lips while she lifted her hand to tuck a curl behind Melodie’s ear. “Then, please continue,” she whispered.

Melodie pressed a kiss to Cassandra’s wrist. The warrior turned onto her back to give her lover her full attention, her thumb caressing her cheek with all the tender affection she could muster. Melodie leaned into it, her eyes flickering about her face as she studied it a moment longer, her own cheeks a dark pink by now. With a confident but quiet voice, she continued:

_To be in her presence  
is like no other.  
It is the same magic to urge les fleurs to bloom,  
the captivation of the ocean draws to her lips,  
et la mystique of les forests exists in her eyes.  
Her strength rivals that of les montagnes,  
infallible and breathtaking  
for it is in her embrace that one may find home._

_It is by la grâce des dieux  
that I am able to say je t’adore, doudou_.

“ _What_ did you just call me?” Cassandra lifted up on her elbows, pulling away with mouth agape in a poorly concealed unreleased laugh.

Melodie blinked, not understanding her folly for a long moment before, “Oh—I— _mon_ _dieu_ , Cassandra,” she huffed with exasperation. A swat to the shoulder pushed Cassandra back to the mattress. Laughter filled the room as Melodie swung her legs over Cassandra’s hips, her hair falling about them in gentle curls. “It is a… Maker, how do you say… an affectionate—no, a term of dearing?” she explained haltingly, blanking on the word.

“Endearment?”

“Oh, oui, that!”

Cassandra laughed unabashedly, her hands coming to rest at Melodie’s hips. “Somehow, I do not believe you,” she teased.

Melodie stuck her tongue out and huffed. “Truly, it is. It is like… Soft. Like a child’s toy, a soft animal.”

“Are you implying that I am a teddy bear?”

Melodie sat up straight on Cassandra’s hips, her hand to her chin in a dramatic display of pensiveness. “You are certainly soft like one,” she mused.

Cassandra gripped Melodie’s hips and held her tight as she sat up, her mouth coming to the base of her neck. “I will show you soft,” she threatened, her grip lightening as her arms snaked about Melodie’s waist. “Many things I have been called in my life but never _soft._ ”

Melodie giggled, her arms coming to rest lazily atop Cassandra’s strong shoulders. Lips moved against flesh slowly and deliberately, eliciting soft sighs and breaths from Melodie who let her head fall back with a lazy grin. The hands about her waist moved up, fingers trailing long lines to come to rest against the back of her shoulders, cradling her close as the mouth at her neck trailed up to the chin then at last to the lips, those lips which she had savored endlessly for nigh on a year now. She pressed Melodie closer to her, their bodies flush against one another as their lips moved together, her hands finding their way into the other’s tangled mess of waves.

They parted breathless moments later, each as pink as the other. They both took each other in for a long while, their fervor releasing with each soft brush, each stroke, as they looked into each other’s eyes. Melodie brought her hand to Cassandra’s cheek and, as she had done thousands of times before, drew her finger along the length of her scar, her eyes trained on it intently, and Cassandra leaned as she had done thousands of time before into the touch, her eyes drifting shut.

“Thank you,” she whispered, though whether to Melodie or someone else, she could not be sure.

“But of course, mon ange,” purred Melodie in her thick accent. “I will have you know I spent a full hour to write that poem.”

“Oh my, a whole _hour?_ ” teased Cassandra, leaning back to look upon the woman in her arms. “However will I return the favor?”

“I am sure we could come to some sort of… arrangement.”

Cassandra laughed at her waggling brows, free and comfortable here in this room. “Maker, but how I love you.”

Melodie stilled, her blush returning full force. Cassandra blinked, only realizing moments later that this admission was their first. This was a truth both had known for ages, even before their first embrace, but never said aloud. It laid unspoken between them like the thinnest of glass, fragile and precarious, as if it would shatter if it were acknowledged. It lay now at their feet in millions of tiny shards, the veil lost, and she was left standing truly naked and vulnerable.

Moments passed in silence. An eternity, it felt, each second longer than the last as they looked at one another. Did time always move so slowly?

“Do you mean it?” Melodie whispered at long last.

Cassandra swallowed hard. Of course she did. They both knew it. To ask was pointless. “I…” She sighed, relenting to the moment. Her soul had already been bared, to hide it now would do no good. “Yes. I… do.”

And then Melodie smiled. Softly at first, then wider, and then she began to laugh. Cassandra, startled, could only watch as Melodie threw her head back, her body shaking in her arms, her laughter filling the air around them. The fingers against her scar moved to the back of her head, and a grinning set of lips were on hers. Tears were left on her cheeks as Melodie leaned back to beam brilliantly at her, still laughing as she cried. “I have waited so long to hear you say these words, mon ange.” Another kiss, this one lighter, hands cupping her cheeks delicately as if she too were made of glass. “I love you, Cassandra. Maker help me, I love you so much,” she mumbled in between kisses.

Cassandra’s strength seemed to fail her in her relief. They fell back in a fit of giggles, Melodie still crying, Cassandra’s own grin pushing the limits of what her face could muster.

The next hour passed in a blur of teasing kisses, soft caresses, surprise tickles, shrieking laughter, quiet admissions, and long gazes until they lay beside each other, everything to be said already said. They looked into one another’s eyes, hands held loosely between them their only form of contact, both wearing the same lightly dazed smiles.

“Melodie?”

“Mm?”

Cassandra raised a brow, her smile turning into genuine curiosity. “That thing you said before. What did it mean?”

“What did I say?”

“That… Fish mwah in pay or whatever it was.”

“I…” Melodie stared at Cassandra for a long moment before sighing heavily. “We have been in each other’s company for three years, Cassandra, how do you not know this yet?”

“Well? What does it mean?” she huffed.

“Leave me alone.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. “You are not going to answer my question?”

Melodie’s stare only deepened. “That’s not…” She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, visibly trying not to lose her composure as she bit back laughter. “That _is_ what it means, mon ange,” she choked out, evidently pained with her efforts.

Cassandra’s cheeks darkened. “Oh,” she muttered lamely. “I see.”

Melodie giggled at her lover and stretched out to peck the tip of her nose. “Oh how I love you,” she teased.

Cassandra raised a brow at her and drew her hands away, folding her arms across her chest. “Fish mwah in pays.”

The snowfall about Skyhold did little to muffle the Inquisitor’s laughter as it spread out into the night. Safe in the confines of her warm chamber, the Inquisitor and her Seeker would spend the next few hours poking and teasing and laughing together before they would fall asleep in front of the fire beneath warm blankets, nestled lovingly into one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, I know. But I need to get out of this rut, and if I don't post this now, I probably won't for quite a while. (I also have to go to bed.) 
> 
> As a general note: I am still working on my other stuff, don't worry. I've just had a lot going on and no motivation or time, so that's been a big drain. I'll update something sometime maybe someday


End file.
